


You Know What Your Problem Is?

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Sam Is So Done, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sam Winchester definitely has something to say to Gabriel.Oneshot/drable





	You Know What Your Problem Is?

Gabriel was being an an idiot. But what the hell, when was that new? Sam was sick of it. And for once he was actually going to say something about all of this. 

"You know what your problem is?" he interrupted him then without a second thought. It wasn't like he could stop now that he had already started. "You're cute, but no one ever told you to shut your pie hole." 

"You think I'm cute?" Gabe's eyes widened and he grinned. 

" _Shut your pie hole."_

At least now that he'd said all of this Gabe could be told no once in awhile. It was about time too. 


End file.
